


Don't be a brat, darling, that's never going to get you anywhere

by imalwaysintune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Elias is a brat, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Peter puts him in his place, Riding, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune
Summary: Elias is a brat, and Peter has to put him in his place
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Don't be a brat, darling, that's never going to get you anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> brat!Elias and kinky! Peter... yes pls

Peter knew what he was doing.

Even though he knew Elias would never admit it, Peter knew that his lover was attracted to revealing clothing.

It wasn’t something Peter wore often; he was so used to wearing many layers from being aboard The Tundra for so many years. It was when he was with Elias that he tended to strip, if only for sex.

But Peter had been bored one day, and Elias had been busy, so Peter took a popular mall in the London area. He was utterly overwhelmed with all the people that had been there, but he managed to find a shop that was not so occupied in one of the dark corners of the mall.

The few people that were in there looked almost embarrassed as he walked in, avoiding all eye contact and turning away from him. That was fine by Peter, he never much liked people anyways.

He slowly walked down the various isles of the store. He had neglected to read the name of the shop as he walked in, and he soon realized where he had gone and why everyone looked ashamed.

He had managed to walk into a sex shop; toys and items of clothing littered the walls and shelves making it look like a sex dungeon. He picked up a coiled whip, wrapped in plastic packaging. He chuckled to himself as he imagined using this on his bratty bottom.

Elias was cute when he was angry, though Peter knew he was trying to be intimidating. But Peter knew Elias was no threat. They were in love, after all.

When Peter finally got home, shopping bags in hand, he was disappointed to find that Elias still wasn’t home. Peter had found himself growing more and more attached to Elias, despite the nature he had grown into because of his parents.

Peter walked to the bedroom and placed the bags down on the bed, sitting down alongside them. He dumped the contents onto the bed and smiled down at it, thinking of Elias’ reaction when he sees the gifts Peter had bought for him.

But there was a special item Peter had bought for himself. It rested under the rest of the items, and Peter held it up in front of him. It’s not something he would normally buy himself, but he had been feeling especially grandeur, and spoiled himself a bit.

It was a light blue virgin killer sweater, the front was thin and would barely even cover his nipples, and the back was basically nonexistent. He knew it would drive Elias crazy, so Peter actually found himself excited to put on the garment.

When Peter finally heard Elias come home, he almost found himself to be nervous. It was silly, really. An avatar meant to instill fear within the human population, scared because his husband will view him in slightly different clothing.

Peter stood at the counter in the kitchen, making himself and Elias a drink. He only smiles to himself as he hears Elias walk into the room, placing down his briefcase and keys.

“Peter, how many times do I have to ask you to take your coat off while you’re inside,” Elias spoke crisply. “You can relax while you’re with me.”

“I’m not one of your archival staff, Elias. You don’t get to boss me around,” Peter said, though his tone wasn’t serious. He knew Elias did it not only out of habit, but also out of care for Peter. In his own way, at least.

He heard footsteps approaching from behind, and he felt Elias’ hands on his shoulders. He felt his coat being removed, but he felt Elias pause when the coat was halfway down his arms. 

Peter felt more than heard Elias’ heavy exhale before he felt the rest of his coat being removed. The thump of the coat on the floor made him chuckle, but the smile was quickly wiped off his face when he felt a pair of hands on his back, shoving his torso into the counter.

He barely had time to register what had happened before he felt Elias connect their hips hard. It was immediate to Peter that Elias was aroused, and the fact made him even more amused.

“Are you sure you want to be doing this, darling?” Peter’s smooth voice filled the silence, and he heard Elias clear his throat. His hands on Peter’s back faltered, but his hips remained firm.

“Shut up,” Elias said, with less bravado than Peter was used to. Peter couldn’t lie that this whole little act his lover was putting on was getting to him. He felt the pressure in his abdomen building and he was growing impatient. As much as he loved this little act of defiance, he knew Elias couldn’t actually top Peter.

“Elias, get on your knees. I want your hands clasped behind your back and your head faced down towards the floor,” Peter said in his most commanding tone.

Yet again, Peter felt Elias hesitate. Annoyance flared up in Peter’s chest, but it was quickly quelled when he felt a hand come up and grip his hair. Elias pulled Peter’s head back and his lover's mouth was then next to his ear.

“Aw, come on, Peter. You can’t tell you that you’re not having fun like this. You wore that sweater specifically for me, didn’t you? So why can’t I have some fun?” Elias’ voice was deep and smooth, and Peter had to admit that Elias was getting to him. 

“You know as well as I do that you don’t rule here,” Was all Peter said before he stood to his full height, something he rarely did around Elias. He was so much taller than Elias, and he was using that to his advantage now.

Peter was easily able to pick up Elias bridal style, much to the embarrassment of the small man. Elias was flustered, knowing that he screwed himself over. Yet, knowing Elias, he probably did it on purpose. What a brat.

Peter carried Elias to the bedroom and dropped him onto the bed none too gently. Elias looked disheveled, his hair falling out of its gelled state and his clothes more crumpled and creased than Peter had ever seen them. 

“Strip. Then get on your side of the bed and follow my orders from before. Now, Elias.”

Elias did as he was told, though Peter could see the pride he had to get over to do so. He looked so pretty in such a submissive position, and Peter just took a moment to look at his little toy. He reached for the buckle to his belt and removed it slowly before completely removing his pants.

He kept the sweater on, knowing it was just another thing that would drive Elias crazy. If Elias wants to act like a brat, then Peter was going to have to put him in his place.

Peter moved slowly onto the bed, but not before he grabbed one of the gifts from earlier. It was a pair of handcuffs, the loops of leather were coated in fur. Peter was kinky, not cruel.

Elias still hadn’t looked at Peter, and he was sure it was killing the poor man. So Peter used one finger under Elias’ chin to make the man look at him. Elias' eyes were dilated, and Peter could see the arousal all over his body. 

Soon Elias’ hands were bound, and Peter laid down on his back. His hands rested behind his head as he lounged back against the pillows and blankets and stared up at Elias with amusement. 

“Ride me,” Was all Peter said.

Normally, Elias wouldn’t be so inclined to follow a direct order from Peter, but he seemed to be desperate. He climbed on top of Peter quickly, tangling in hands in the soft material of Peter’s sweater.

Peter gently removed his hands from behind his head and used one hand to grip Elias’ waist hard, hard enough that he knew bruises would be found there in the morning. The other was used to guide his erection into Elias, before removing it completely and mirroring his other hand.

Elias moved slowly at first, small whimpers and moans escaping from his mouth every so often. But soon Peter became impatient of this, bucking roughly into Elias and using his hands to force his lover down.

The sound that came out of Elias only pushed Peter further, and soon he was fucking Elias roughly from below. Peter sat up but his hips barely faltered as he sucked one of Elias’ nipples into his mouth. 

Elias’ joined arms wrapped around Peter’s neck as he rode his lover to completion. His orgasm was long, drawn out by Peter changing his ferocity every few seconds. Peter wasn’t far behind, though, and came in Elias.

The pair stayed there for a few minutes, both breathing heavily from the physical exertion of the task they had just performed. Elias buried his head into Peter’s neck and kissed it gently, an offer of a truce.

Peter only chuckled to himself and nodded as he removed Elias from him. He removed the handcuffs and tossed him to the side. This wasn’t exactly how he thought his night would go, but he definitely wasn’t disappointed. Although, his sweater did have a bit of Elias’ cum on it though. Ugh.

Soon after that, the pair retired to bed. It was the most vulnerable position Peter regularly saw Elias in, and he would be lying if he said it wasn’t cute. Elias only let his true self out when he was around Peter, though he was still always on guard.

So they slept, Elias curled into Peter like a little cat as they clutched onto each other as if it was the end of the world. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes, hit me up on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imalwaysintune)
> 
> I promise I don't bite and I'm runnin out of ideas so hit up my ask box
> 
> My friends and horny twitter have completely consumed me oops...


End file.
